The Undying Heartbeat
by KLuvCouples92
Summary: Yugi Mutou has always consider himself a shy/awkward person when it comes being in school. Especially when it came to his crushing on one of the most popular boys in school, Yami Sennen. More summary inside. UPDATING.
1. The Popular Ones

AN _: Hi everyone. So here is a new story for you all. This has been in my head for quite some time now and it's about time for me to get it out and share it. This will be a first for me. It's going to be a Puzzleshipping vampire fanfic. There will be other couples mentioned time to time as well but Puzzleshipping will be the main event._

 _I hope you all like this! Enjoy!_

 _Don't own YuGiOh or the ships_.

...

 **The Popular Ones**

He sat at his desk as he gave out a deep heavy sigh. A pair of amethyst eyes glanced to the front of the room as the flock of students was moving a few inches away from the entrance. From the corner of his eyes, he could barely see a figure standing in the middle of the crowded area as the girls from his class started to scream with joy from the entrance.

There was only one reason why they would be doing this. It was happening once again.

Just for a second glimpse he was able to get a better look as the figures entered the room. The small boy then noticed that it wasn't just one but two more entered. Yugi Mutou knew them all too well. They were the center of attention in his class, actually, they were more like the center of attention for the entire school.

Making their way into the room, two out of the three, tried to tune out the screaming that was around them. One of the teens, who was being more modest than the other two, smiled ever so politely at them as his crimson eyes gave a soft warm touch. Having to see such a rare sight the girls in the room stood still, almost as if they were being paralyzed, as their faces were covered with blushes.

Being irritated at the sight, one of the other teens, with white spiky hair which pointed almost in every direction, along with dark brown eyes, but the color was essentially closer to a black shade, turned to the one who was causing most of the problem. He glared at him in annoyance.

"Will you cut that out, Sennen?"

The first teen looked at the white haired male as he gave a small satisfaction look. "Jealous are we, Bakura?"

Looking at Yami, he almost shared an exact appearance as to Yugi. But there were some difference between the two. Having a star-shape defying gravity hair style with narrow eyes that seems cold but they were quite caring. Along with the base of his hair in a crimson color shade, as well as his eyes, having golden hair with extra highlights that shaped like lighting-bolts, as he seems more mature.

Where with Yugi, his eyes were more rounder, filled nothing but innocences and child-like nature. He too has a star-shape hair, just like Yami's, but instead of it being crimson, it was the same color as his eyes, amethyst. As well as having golden bangs and a small forelock that's place in the middle of his forehead.

The white teen's eyebrow gave a twitch. He could care less about that. It was more towards the point, of having a bunch of screaming fangirls surrounding them most of the day that would give anyone a headache. Everyday it was like this to three boys. Bakura, out of the three, was one who did not care for the constant attention that was always hovering them.

Not caring on finishing the argument he turn his back on the two. "Humph. Whatever. Like I care." he mutters in a dark tone as he walks towards his desk.

"Well, that was interesting as always, cousin. You sure know how to get to him."

Yami turn to the one who was standing next to him. The third teen had short brunette hair, with bright blue icy colored eyes, who has kept his attention in a book the whole time, as he then moves his eyes as he looks at him.

"It doesn't take much when it comes to teasing Bakura with this type of thing, Seto. You should know that by now." the first teen points out as a small sly smirk formed.

"True. But one of these days he's going to get you back for it and I won't even try to help you on getting out of it, Yami." Seto said as he made his way to his seat. The crimson eye teen followed right behind his cousin.

"That will be the day." Yami says as he chuckles lightly.

From his seat Yugi watches as the three older boys went to their desks. He shifted his eyes at the one who was walking behind the tall brunette. The boy then felt his face being flustered by the sight he was seeing.

Every since Yami's first arrival at the school, Yugi has been catching himself eyeing at the crimson teen more often than with a simple glance. At first he thought he was just simply admiring him just like everyone else. Almost all of his classmates looks up to the three older boys as role-models, but then as time passes on, he would feel his cheeks become warm. Even when it would seem as if Yami would turn his attention towards Yugi, or so the younger one would think, Yugi would then either try to avoid eye contact or hide away his embarrassing expressions.

It didn't take him to long to realize he was starting to develop a small crush on the older teen. Though even by expecting the truth to himself, he knew in reality Yugi could never tell Yami on how feels. They were just too different from each other and the boy couldn't bare the fact that he might just mock by the older teen if the other didn't think of him in the same way. Yet at the same time a part of him want to tell the other even if he does get rejected.

 _But he doesn't even notice me that much so what's the point of me worrying about it anyways?_ Yugi thought disappointedly.

"Morning, Yug!" breaking away from his thoughts, Yugi looks up as he sees two of his friends entering into the classroom.

"Oh morning. Jounouchi, Ryou." Yugi greeted with a synthetic smile.

A white haired teen, who almost looks a lot like Bakura, but with smoother silkier hair and light chocolate brown eyes, stared at his younger friend of the sudden reaction.

"Morning, Yugi. Are you alright?" the one name Ryou asked.

Yugi stared at Ryou with an confuse gaze. He then gave a small nod. "O-Of course, Ryou. Why wouldn't I be?"

Hearing the smaller one's answer, the other teen who was standing next to Ryou, gave his best friend a questionable look. Being curious, his ember eyes looked over to the other side of the room as he realized on why Yugi was being so anxious. The blond teen looks back towards Yugi as a evil like grin spread across his face.

"It's Yami huh, Yug? You were looking at him again, weren't ya?"

Yugi felt his eyes widened as his cheeks began to turn bright red. "I...I don't know what you mean, Jounouchi."

Jounouchi crossed his arms as he leans closer to the boy bumping his shoulder against his friend. Knowing that Yugi couldn't keep secrets from the two. Especially when it would come to love affairs. The blond then notices the redness that was showing up on the young one's cheeks.

"Heh, yeah right. You can't hide it. Your face says it all." he remarks as he gave a small snickering.

Ryou just sighed. He always felt bad for Yugi when it came to his crushing on Yami. Since their first time founding out, Jounouchi would try and tease the amethyst boy to no end about it. Having Jounouchi making fun of him was no help. Ryou knew that all too well.

"Come on, Jounouchi, leave Yugi alone. He has it hard enough without you making fun of him." the albino teen reminded him as he made a face.

"Yeah, I guess your right. Sorry, pal." Jounouchi apologized as he moves away and rubs the back of his head.

Yugi shook his. "Don't be. But...before you two came in I was actually thinking about him...again. Sort of." Yugi sheepishly admitting it.

Looking at each other, Ryou and Jounouchi knew of what the other was thinking. They both know on how much Yugi like Yami, but he has yet to tell the older teen about it. They wonder if the time will ever come for Yugi to confess to the crimson haired teen.

"Yug, you've been liking Yami well since...like...forever," said Jounouchi. "Haven't you ever thought on just telling him on how you really feel?"

Yugi perked up at the sudden question. "Uh, well...yes and no." he slanted his eyes back down, the two boys stared at Yugi. "It wouldn't make a difference whether or not if I confess to him first."

"What do you mean, Yugi? Why would you think that?" Ryou questioned.

He's just so different. "Cause for one, I have yet to even have one decent conversation with him. Not to mention that I become weak every time when I see him facing at me, and it seems like he doesn't really notices me anyways." Yugi explained.

"That's it? Those are some pretty lousy reasons there, bud. You shouldn't let those little fears keep you on telling the guy." Jounouchi said sounding with a bit of encouragement.

"I know they shouldn't, guys, but it's just the way things are right now. It's just complicated." Yugi mutters. _Though I wish it weren't._

There was nothing more in the world for Yugi if he could just admit to his feelings to Yami. But there was just something about him that seems very different. Even if Yugi wanted too, he couldn't explain of the presences that Yami was giving away. Somehow it felt very ominous to him.

"Say, Yugi, why don't you come and hang out with me and Jounouchi tonight, hmm?" Ryou suddenly asked. Just by seeing the depressing look across Yugi's face, Ryou could tell that he didn't want to talk anymore than he already had too.

"Sure, Ryou. What are you guys doing?" Yugi questioned as he gave a small grin.

"Pretty much just going to grab an early dinner and gaming it at the arcade." Jounouchi answered.

"Sounds like fun. I'm in, as long as you pay half your half this time, Jounouchi."

"What do you mean by that, Yug? I always pay my half." the blonds said, trying to defend himself.

"Really? Last time you got me to pay for your half." Ryou reminded him as he gave a light glare. Jounouchi gave a sweat dropped as he remembers.

"Oh fine. Cheapskates." Jounouchi mumbles and gives a pout. Both Yugi and Ryou laughed at the blond's reaction.

Doing so they were not aware that from the other side of the room a pair of crimson eyes was staring at the three boys as his lips form into a smile as they landed on the boy with the amethyst eyes.

...

AN: _So that's the first chapter. If you've noticed I'm using the Japanese names this time. I was doing to do the english names again but I figure I should get use to using the Japanese version for future referenece._

 _Anyway not exactly sure when the next chapter will be up but hopefully it will be soon. But unforchantly no promises. Until next time. :)_


	2. For the Sake of Love

AN: _Hi everyone. He's two. This is where things will get somewhat more interesting...I hope. It's a lot longer than I expected to be but I just couldn't stop writing the last scene. :3_

 _Anyways enjoy!_

Don't own YuGiOh or the ships.

...

 **For the Sake of Love**

He watched in amusement as his crimson eyes lands onto the ones who was laughing from the other side of the room. Yami stared at the three teens from where he sat. Not being able to help it, he could no longer hide the grin that appeared onto his face.

A small spark lit inside of the older teen as he gazed at the scenery. Yami then turns his sight at the bright smile from one of the younger one's faces. How could he not react towards the scene itself? The image alone made Yami lose all focus of reality.

Being lost in his own world Yami didn't even notice that his cousin was speaking to him. "Yami, are you even listening to me?"

Yami blinked several times as he glances at the brunette. "Hmm? Sorry, Seto. What were you saying?"

Seto gave a small glare as he then let out a sigh. Every since they have started coming to this new school, he has notice more and more on how distance and free spirited Yami has become. The blue eyes teen then glanced at the scene of what was making his cousin to lose focus. He now knew the reason.

"Don't even think about it." he warned. Having to catch the seriousness in the brunette's tone, Yami turn his attention back onto him.

"I wasn't think about anything." the crimson teen muttered. "And you don't have to give me that look, Seto. I know I have to obey our 'rules.'"

"Oh really?" Seto showed a disbelief look as he raised an eyebrow. He has hard this before. "You say that now, but every time you do say your going to follow the rules, you then break them. And then I'm the one who has to clean up after you. You _cannot_ get close to them, Yami. No matter how much you want too. It's bad enough with the extra attention that is hovering us daily. "

"I'm very much aware of the situation, Seto. Alright, if it will give you a peace of mind, I won't do anything that will stress you out any further than you already are." Yami promised.

Even though they are cousins, there are some things that Yami couldn't stand from the brunette. Yami cared deeply for his cousin, but his lecturing, was one of those things that he could care less about. Especially when he would hear the same speech for the millionth time.

Seto wanted to take Yami's words that he won't do anything that would make them stand out. Yet there has been times in the past, when he would say he will obey them, but then he would only do the exact opposite. Yami has been known to get underneath people's skin real easily. This was one of his ways.

"You better not."

Yami shook his head as he then once more gaze on the other side. For the remainder of the class, he barely payed attention to the subject. Since there was only one thing that was currently crimson teen's mind.

...puzzleshipping...

The bell rang as the students stood up and started to leave the classroom. Being among them Yugi then hurried towards his locker as he placed his books inside of it and taking out the ones he would need for later on. He then made his way towards the entrance of the school where he knew the others would be waiting for him.

Coming at the front of the building Yugi looks up the sight of his two friends. The small teen then greeted them with a wave and a smile. "Hey guys!"

Both Jounouchi and Ryou looked up seeing that their small friend who was only a few feet away from where they stood. When Yugi got to them he was on his knees as he was trying to catch his breath.

"There you are. What took ya so long, Yug? We were about to leave without ya." said Jounouchi.

Yugi lifted his head up and looked at the blond teen. "Sorry. I had to stop by at my locker first." he explained.

"Shall we go then?" Ryou suggested. The two gave a nod in response as they then left the school grounds.

Making their way into the city, the three teens stopped by at Burger World for a quick bite to eat. Ryou and Yugi ordered regular meals that was listed on the menu as Jounouchi ordered about two or three burgers along with fries and a soda.

After they ate, the three friends then made their way to the arcades. The games in the arcade was no problem to Yugi. Playing them almost had no challenge to the boy. Unlike with Duel Monsters. That was Yugi's most favorite game of all. But then again it was nice to play normal level games once in a while.

Time passed rather quickly for them as they left the arcade. Yugi said goodbye to the two as he made his way home. He walked down the street as the lamps on the streets glow all around him. The streets themselves looked almost completely empty. It wasn't all that surprising to him since it was almost getting close to midnight.

Gaming it in the arcade for more than a hour or so can make a person loose track of time. Yugi gave out a disappointing sigh seeing on how he was going to have to stay up for the rest of the night to get his homework done. Cruse him for loving games.

Yugi continued on walking down the sidewalk when suddenly he felt a eerie chill run down his spine. Feeling a bit unease he glances around the area. He was the only one on the block, from what he could tell, but he felt as though he was being watch.

He wrapped his arms around himself as he shook his head. _It must be my imagination._

Unknown to the boy a man was walking along side within the shadow. He took his tongue as he brush it over his lips. He was beginning to feel anxious just by looking at him. It has been so long since he had a taste.

Being careful the man started to move closer to the boy. As he got closer his eyes locked onto the boy's neck. No longer being able to contain himself, he ran up to the boy as he grabs him by the shoulder and throws him into a alleyway.

Having no time to react, being startled by the sudden grip, Yugi blinks in confusion as he sees to see a dark figure in front of him. Trying to get some distances from him, Yugi slowly backs away but only to find himself up against a brick wall. He was trap. The boy looked back onto his attacker.

"W-Who are you? What do you want from me?"

The man lifted his head up as his eyes met the paired amethyst. Yugi felt his eyes began to tremble. Looking straight into the man's eyes they were in a deep red color shade. No one in Yugi's mind does he know anyone to have that kind of color. It was unique to him.

Having to see the eyes it was terrifying. Almost as if the eyes themselves weren't...human. "Blood...Blood..." he mumbles quietly as he moves closer to him.

 _Blood?_ Yugi thought. Why was he saying blood?

Not wanting to find out, Yugi looks around trying to find a weapon. Looking next to him he spotted a small pipe next to some empty boxes. Making a break for it, Yugi leaps towards the object, but then just when he was about to reach it he then felt a strong grip against his wrists.

Giving out a small yelp Yugi felt the impact of his body against the wall. Just barely, Yugi manged to open his eyes as he founded himself staring at the red-blood-shot eyes. He felt his body began to lose strength.

The man gave away a small grin as he leans forward to him. He then took his tongue as he licks it against the boy's neck. Feeling the strange touch, Yugi's eyes wide. _What's he doing?_

Glancing down Yugi hung his mouth opened as his eyes filled with fear. The figure looked as if he was going to bite him. As if he was a vampire. But Yugi knew vampires don't exist. There was no such thing. But then he saw them, the fangs. They were real.

Yugi closed his eyes tightly as he tries to struggle once more. But the more he struggled the more the man kept his hold onto him. Just when the man was about to place his fangs against the flesh he then stopped as he sensed something. Turning around the man let lose of his hold onto Yugi. The boy then slid down onto the ground not trying to fall into a unconscious state.

"Who are you?" An figure stood at the end of the alleyway as he revealed his red glowing eyes. Noticing the eyes the man gave out a small chuckle thinking of what the other had wanted. "Ahh, I see. You must be hungry as well. I guess I can share."

Hearing the words the figure's eyes narrowed with the a utmost disgust. Yugi, on the other hand, was becoming more scared. He was going to die at this rate. He needed to get away and fast. But having most of his strength gone he was stuck. He could no longer move, but he needed to.

Trying to stand up Yugi took his arms as he pushes himself against the wall. The man turns around as he sees the boy trying to move. He moves as he then stretches out his arm to grab onto his neck. Just when he was about grab onto it, the man then felt his body being impounded against one of the sideways buildings.

"How dare you talk about him like that. Like he's some kind of a meal!"

The figure could no longer hold back his anger. Even if it was one of his own kind he wouldn't stand for any of that sort of talk. Moving away the man was now passed out from the attack. The figure then turns his sight at the boy who was behind him.

Yugi's face was in a complete shock. He had ever experienced this kind of attack before. Although he had his fair share in bulling at his school but no life or death situations like this. The figure then walked towards the boy.

Watching the mysterious figure coming close to him, Yugi felt his whole body shaking like a leaf. He thought he was being saved before, but now thinking over, what if the figure in front of him only wanted him for himself?

"S-Stay away!" Yugi yelled. Tears began to gather at the corner of his eyes.

Stopping as he was being told the figure looked down at the frightened boy. His eyes squinted as he gaze at the hurtful expression before him. He papered himself for this. He knew this was going to be the result.

"Yugi," he spoke. "It's alright. It's me."

Yugi began to calm down as he starts to recognize the voice. His eyes then wide. Getting a closer look he then began to see the outlines of the figure. He was starting to look alot like him.

"Yami?" he whispered. The older teen gave nod. Not thinking clearly Yugi got up as he rushes to him. He wrapped his arms around the teen's waist as he dug his face into his chest. "I was so scared! I didn't know what was happening!"

Yugi could no longer hold back the tears. Yami placed a hand on top of the boy's head as he took his other arm and held him tightly. "It's alright. He's gone. You're safe now."

Yugi gave a nod. He didn't know how but all he knew was he was being in the arms of the same person that he has secretly been liking. Suddenly a relazation hit the boy. He was with Yami. One of the popular guys from school was with him as he is holding him and comforting him.

Noticing the situation Yugi then blinks in embarrassment and looks up at the older teen. He then felt his face becomes red as he quickly moves away. _Oh man! I was hugging Yami!_ he thought nervously.

Then something else came to him. Looking back onto the older teen, how was it that Yami was able to find him? For as far as he knows he was an outcast to Yami. So how was it that he knew he was in trouble?

"Um, Yami?" Yami glanced at the amethyst teen. "How did you know I was in trouble? And how did you know where to find me? "

Yami narrowed his eyes. The older teen walked towards where Yugi was. He stood in front of him as he gave a smile. Yugi's eyes wide. Gazing at the smile, Yugi felt confused. It was a mixer of happiness and sorrow.

 _Yami. Why is he smiling like that?_ "Yami I..."

"Yugi. I'm sorry. Forgive me."

Suddenly Yugi felt a force against his neck as he fade into the darkness. Holding him in his arms, Yami looked down at the small boy. He didn't want to do it. But remembering the promise that he made to Seto, earlier on, he knew it was the only way.

Yami closed his eyes as he places his hand against Yugi's forehead. He then took a breath as he opens his eyes. His eyes began to glow in a solid white color as well as the hand. He knew he was risking it but he also didn't want Yugi to be hurt by this. This was a good enough reason. To protect Yugi. That is what mattered to him.

The crimson teen grinned at the thought of the scolding he will be getting later on from his cousin. _Sorry, Seto. Looks like I broke the promise after all._


	3. The Sgins

**The Signs**

Yugi felt the sun shinning against his face as he begins to wake up. He sat up as he was about to move when his head started to pound against his skull. Flinching at the pain Yugi took his hand as he places it against his forehead. It felt as though his head was going to split into two.

"Ow. My head. " he mumbles to himself. Trying to adjust his sight Yugi then sees that he was in a dark room.

Looking down he notices that he was in a bed. Next to him was a small desk, with a lamp, as on the other side was a closet, along with light blue colored wallpapers. It was a small but a simple bedroom. Getting a better idea of his surroundings, Yugi then began to realize that he was in his own room. In other words he was home.

The boy took his hands as he pulled off the sheets that was covering him. Pushing himself against the mattress Yugi was about to get up when he stopped midway. He felt as though something was off.

Almost missing it Yugi started to sense that there was a small presences lingering in the room. He couldn't explain it but Yugi began to feel as though at some point, during the night, there was another person with him. Yugi gave a small shiver at the thought of it. Why would anyone be with him and for what purpose?

There was something odd about it. It was a presences that was familiar and yet unfamiliar to him. It was a mixer of light and darkness. For an moment, Yugi thought he started to feel as though he knew this strangely aura.

Yugi shook his head. _No. That's impossible. Why am I thinking like this? It's just a feeling nothing more._

Coming to an conclusion, and deciding on not to worry about it anymore, Yugi stood up as he got ready for the day. He got himself changed as he then went downstairs and had a quick breakfast. He then said goodbye to his grandfather as he headed out the door.

...puzzleshipping...

Yugi arrived at the school as he enters into the classroom. Doing so he then sees that both Jounouchi and Ryou were already in the room. Yugi approached to the two. As they were talking, Jounouchi was the first to look up as he sees the tri-color hair teen coming their way.

"Hey there, Yugi."

"Morning." Ryou replied. Yugi just gave a nod to the pair in response as he sat down at his desk.

"So, Yug, me and Ryou here, were just talking about last night. It was fun wasn't it?" Jounouchi asked as he leaned against the back of the smaller one's chair.

The boy then looked up at Jounouchi with an blink-less look. "Um, last night?" Yugi repeated unsure.

"Yeah. Last night. We went to the arcade, remember?"

Yugi glanced away as he tries to remember. Then it came to him. He did went to the acrade with the two. How could have he forgotten? "I do. Sorry, Jounouchi. I guess I kinda of forgot about it for a moment."

"Huh? How can ya? You were with us the whole time." the blond pointed out.

Yugi gave a shrug. "I just did."

"Still, you can't simply forget a night with friends. It ain't right."

"Jounouchi, calm down. I'm sure that there has been times when you did things the night before and then anticlimactically forget them the next morning." said Ryou as he stood next to him.

Jounouchi gave a small glare at the albino. "Just what are you trying to imply, Ryou?"

Ryou grinned. "Nothing. All I'm saying is that people can sometimes forget things easily over night that's all."

"Well, I can understand that, Ryou." Yugi muttered. He might as well tell them. "It's just that the thing of it is...I can't seem to comprehend of why I forgot about hanging out with you guys. But not only that I also seem don't remember on how I even got home as well."

Both of the teens gave Yugi a questionable looks. "What do you mean, Yugi?" Jounouchi asked. The boy shook his head as he puts a hand against his forehead. He begin feel the headache coming back. "Are you okay? You look like you're in pain."

"I'm fine. It's just a minor headache that I got from this morning. But what I mean is that for some, unknown reason, I just can't seem to recall on what I did from after school yesterday. It's strange, guys, but I feel as though a part of my memory had been erased or something." Yugi explained.

It's true. Yugi was starting to feel as though he was missing a part of the day and he didn't know why. All he can remember was him being in school. Even when trying a little bit Yugi could barely remember some parts of the evening. Yet the rest all he tried to remember was nothing but a gaint haze to him.

"Wow, bud. I didn't know it was something like this." Jounouchi said.

"Yeah. Are you sure you can't remember anything from it?" Ryou asked. He was becoming a bit concern for Yugi.

Yugi shook his head. "Nuh uh. Even if I try, with all of my might, the memory doesn't come out right. It's like something is preventing from me knowing the true events of what happened last night. I...I can't explain it anymore than that."

Jounouchi and Ryou just stared at Yugi with nothing but wide eyes. It wasn't that they didn't believe him or anything. It was because it happened. To simply have his memory being scrambled like this, it felt a little unsettling to them. They didn't know on how to think of it.

Suddenly, breaking the tension between the three, screams began to fill the room as the boys looked up and saw the girls started to once again, gathered around the entrance way. It could only mean one thing.

Entering into the room the two out of the three tried to block out any of the attentions that wanted to get close to the three older teens. Noticing that there were only two that came into the room Yugi was a bit surprised by it. Yami wasn't among them.

"Oh, don't tell me that Yami isn't coming today, is he?" one of the girls complained.

"I hope not! I was planning on trying to get close to him today!" another girl said as the rest followed along.

"Oh, listen to them and their stupid fan-girling screams, I can't take it anymore!" Jounouchi growled as he glared at the two in the back. "I don't get it! What do they see in those types of guys, anyways? Look at them, hogging up all the attention. Thinking that they're better than us!That's what I can't stand about those guys!"

"Uh, Jounouchi. I think you should watch out of what you say about them." Yugi suggested in a whisper tone. "Don't you remember of what happened last time when the girls heard you?"

"Yeah, they chased you around the campus for about a week." Ryou said as he gave a small snickering at the memory.

"True. But I was able to run them out, didn't I?" questioned Jounouchi. Both Yugi and Ryou just sighed at the last part.

Then the screams started up again. The three looked at the entrance seeing that Yami had just walked in. Without giving any piece of minds to the ones who was surrounding him, Yami pass by them as he went to his seat. Behind him some of the girls started to whine since he didn't give them at least a small glance.

Watching of what had just happened, Yugi couldn't believe it. Usually, Yami was mostly the one who would at least give a small knowledge to the girls. Yet just now Yami only brushed them away. As if they weren't even around.

 _Yami. I wonder what's wrong._ Yugi thought as he squinted his eyes.

"Huh, that was weird. Hey, Yug, doesn't Yami usually at least give a smile to them or something?" Jounouchi asked as he looked down at the smaller one.

Yugi gave a nod. "I wonder if something had happened. He doesn't seem like his usual self today."

Yugi couldn't help but not to worry about Yami. Something had to happened for Yami to act all cold like that. But what?

...puzzleshipping...

Where the three older teens were sitting, Yami sat down at his desk as he placed his chin into his hand, not bothering on knowing that half of the class was talking about him in some way. He had other things to think about. Without facing him, Yami could sense that he was looking at him. Although he wish he weren't.

Just by looking down at his cousin, Seto knew something was wrong. Even if he pays no mind to the girls that were in the room, it didn't mean that Yami would spend half of the class eyeing at the ones from across the room. He has come to known on how obsessed Yami has become of him. But he has not given him a small glance. He knew then that there was only one thing that has happened.

It wasn't only Seto who was beginning to notice the strange behavior. Sitting behind Yami, with his arms cross behind his head, the white haired teen raised his black, soulless, eyes as he met his back. Although they weren't exactly close, but Bakura very well knew some of his habits. For one, he would be staring at one of those brats during almost the whole time in class. Yet he has yet done nothing.

Deciding on to speak up, Seto gave out a breath. "Yami, exactly what did you do?" he asked in a stern voice.

Yami's eyes widened a bit by the sound from coming of his cousin's voice. He knew sooner or later he would had to face Seto's wrath. He was just hoping sooner. He was going to be in for it now.

"Seto, there's something I need to tell you." Yami started. Seto raised an eyebrow as he stared at him. "But I will tell you during the break time. Hopefully you will understand of why I did it."

But of course that was going to be a long shot. Yami sighed. Today was going to be a long day for him.

...

AN: _Hyia. So here's three! I hope I'm not being too mean on Jounouchi. But for me it's not a YuGiOh story without making fun of Jounouchi/Joey time to time. I just couldn't resist. XD_

 _Not sure when the next update is but hopefully soon. Until then see you next time. :D_


	4. The Law and the Vow

AN: _Hi everyone! I am so happy that you all liking it so far! Honstely I wasn't sure if this story was going to go through or not but I'm glad it has. ^^_

 _For future referenece I will try and not end the chapters on cliffhangers so much. Although I can't promise anything because I am only naturally writing out of what comes from my head and I only put it as I see fit. But I will try not to do it as much._

 _Anyways enjoy! :D_

Don't own YuGiOh or ships.

...

 **The Law and the Vow**

Break time came as the students gotten together and was enjoying each other's company. Not trying to be caught within anyone elses attention even further, Yami continued to be at his desk, quitely, as he was thinking over some things. Although he wasn't think as much as he should be. What was there to think about? He was in trouble. Plain and simple.

Yet, there was nothing to worry about. At least not to him. In the back of his mind, Yami knows that he has given out a small risk on revealing on who he really is it, but was for a good cause. It was to save a life. But it wasn't just any life. The same life whom he has been looking at in the last few months.

He undestood all of that. That wasn't the problem. The problem was going to be explaining his actions to his cousin. Even though it's not the first time Yami has felt the life-threatening-rage from his realtive, he was use to that, no question about it. It was the matter of getting him to understand of his point of view. Seto wasn't the most compassionate person when it came to this sort of topic.

Seeing there was no other way around it Yami stood up as he headed out of the classroom. Walking down the hallway he then made his way up towards the building. Where he knew the others would be waiting for him.

Yami came up to a door as he held onto the knob and turns it. Stepping onto the rooftop he then places his hand up over his eyes from blocking the sun. There in front of him was a shiouette figure that stood prefectly still as if it were a staute.

"So, care to explain yourself, Yami?" a voice called out. Yami glances up as he met a pair of blue eyes staring straight at him. Just when Yami was about to give an answer, someone else spoke for him.

"What's there to explain, hmm? We both know of what he did."

The cousins turns their attention to the one who spoke. He was leaning aganist the chain fence line as he had his arms crossed and his eyes shut. Feeling their gaze a upon him the third teen opened his eyes as he met the two.

Bakura lifted himself up from the fence as he came closer to them. He then turns his sight onto Yami. "You warned him, and yet, he ingored your warning. If I were you, rich boy, I would just skip over the explaination and just go striaght onto the punishment." he said as he gave a small grin.

Seto looked at him. "Of course you would only think that, Bakura. I'm not you so you don't speak for me. Plus, I prefer on hearing the whole truth and not base it on any wild assumptions, unlike you." not liking his response Bakura scrowled at the brunette. Not pay any mind to him, Seto then faces Yami. "Well?"

"I'll tell you of what happened, Seto." just when he was about to say something else Yami stopped him as he held up his hand. "But you have to let me finish all the way through first. Then you can yell at me."

"Alright."

Giving premession Yami began to explain of the details from that nght.

 _Yami told Seto how Yugi was being followed and was thrown into a alleyway. Just by from the corner of his eyes, Yami could see the figure pinned him against the wall and was leaning closer to him. Having an idea of what the figure was trying to do Yami stepped out from the shadows as he stopped him from getting any further._

 _But the figure did not back away. Seeing this Yami then attacked the figure straight on as he was knock out. After doing so Yami then turns around as he sees the boy trembing in fear._

 _He tried to approach him cautiously but it didn't work. The boy was beyond frightened. Having to see such a upsetting look Yami came to him as he knocks him out. Having him in his arms, Yami then places his hand up against his forehead as he closes his eyes..._

"YOU DID WHAT?!"

Yami covered his ears as he gave a small flinching at the voulume from his cousin. Being as loud as it was even the students from inside of the building could have heard the brunette's roaring voice. Even Bakura gave a small movement to the brunette's shrieking voice.

"Yami, of all of the selfish irrational, things you have done from before, this one is by far the worst!"

The crimson teen glared angrily. "How? I saved his life!"

"But you have broken the law of our world, Yami!" Seto yelled. "We're suppose to be keep in sceret! And not only that, you have revealed a great risk on having him knowing on who we really are!"

"I only erased the part when he was attacked and nothing else." Yami pointed out. "He shouldn't remember almost anything from beyond after being in school. I did it so that he wouldn't have suffer from any fears in the future. You should have seen the look he had given me." he gripped his hand at his side as the memory reappared."The look in his eyes...it was in them...he thought I was going to attack him. He thought I was going to take his blood, Seto!"

Seto glanced at Yami as he narrowed his eyes away from him. Not being so cold hearted as he seems, Seto can come to understand a bit of why Yami has done of what he did, but it didn't excuse him from the fact that he had broken of the altmost sceret from their world.

Only a handfull of vampires willingly accepted to live among with the humans. If they did, they were to follow a certain law. It was _forbidden_ that no vampire, who lives in the city, would show any signs that they were immortal. Although there were certain vampires who did not approve of such law. The ones who did not approve would want to try cause trouble and only do of what seemed fitting to them.

Seto exhealed deeply as he took his fingers and crease them between his brow as he tries to calm himself down. There was nothing more irriated to him than having to clean up after his cousin's mess. Even if he's itentions were good, Yami never considers any of the consequences that would follow behind.

Now knowing of the situation there was only one question that was roaming in the brunette's mind. "What will you do if he rememebers?"

Yami narrowed his eyes. He never gave it a thought. If the time comes, and if he does remember, what would he do? He already felt guitly on having to scramble with a part of his mind. He didn't want to do anymore harm to the boy than he already has. But knew he had to do something. He couldn't very well let the sceret out.

"Than...I will watch over him and take full responsibility of him." Yami replied.

Seto just stared at Yami. It was an answer that he was not expecting. He met the crimson eyes gaze seeing he was very serious. There were only a few times when he was dead serious about something. He would go so far for some human that he barely knew? There would be times when his own cousin couldn't understand him. This was one of them.

"You're seriously not going to let him do this are you?" Bakura spoke for the first time in a while. "It's ridiculous. There is no way he can keep that little twerp from exposing us. We should just get rid of him before he starts to remember."

Yami gave a threatening glare at the white haried teen for making such a bold statement.

"No. That would only cause supsicion if he were to disappear suddenly. Fine, Yami, seeing there is no choice in the matter, for now, you will be repsonible for him. Is that understood?" Yami gave a nod seeing that he knew of what to do. Seto sighed. "Good."

Just then the bell rang. Hearing the bell the three started to walk back into the building. Yami stood between the doorway as he took a moment as he process of what had just happened. He gave a grin at the thought. He was now in charge of the boy who he has been watching over from afar.

The one who he has been sceretly admiring.

...

AN: _So now you know why Seto is so uptight about their sceret lives. Sorry if the ending seemed a little short-sided. I just didn't want to drag it out anymore than it needed to be._

 _Until next time. :)_


	5. Becoming Something More

AN: _Hi all. I am alive for the time being. Sorry for the long wait. Lately I just haven't been movaited enough to do any of my stories. Aglleries my main issuse. Another, mostly b/c getting distracted by other couples/series and trying to come up with new ideas for the future. Two, just trying to get the right words in. And three just mainly dealing with family *sigh*._

 _It's a little bit longer, then I expected, but hopefully this will make up for the wait._

 _But anyways enjoy. :D_

Don't own YuGiOh or the ships.

...

 **Becoming Something More**

Yami, Seto, and Bakura entered into the room as they made their way toward the desks. The three stayed silence as the atmosphere around them became unsettling. Anyone could tell just by one glance at them that there was something going on between the older teens.

Having to sense most of the irritation coming from his cousin, Yami knew he wasn't going to let this down any time soon. Seeing on how his cousin was the type to hold a grudge, he knew it was going to take a good amount of time before he can fully accept of what has happened. Although he was the one who approved of it, it didn't mean that Seto had to like it any more than he already had, and he didn't.

Seto thought that his cousin would have learn by now not to get into these types of situations. Apparently he has not. Being in this predicament the brunette should have know that it was good to be true for Yami to follow the law for once. Though there was no other option, for the moment, Seto allowed Yami to take control for the time being. He only could hope that nothing else goes wrong.

He glanced up as his eyes met the ones who came into the room. Having to feel an intense aura coming from the three, the boy gave off a slight shiver, it was making him feel unease just from the sight itself. Though, he didn't know what was really going on between them, the only thing he knew was that he didn't like it.

Their personally has been out of place all morning. Yugi has noticed that. Something must have happened to them for them to be so cold towards another. There has been times when the three would seem intimating, but nothing too scary. Could have they gotten into some kind of argument?

Yugi shook his head as he diverted his eyes away from them and returns to the assignment that was in front of him. This was strange to him. Not once before, has he recalled, to be worrying over something like this. He kept to himself most of the time. Yet he was troubled by it. They were more uncooperative with each other than before. It was just unnatural for him to see the three of them to be acting like this.

He knows it wasn't any of his business though he couldn't help of the nagging feeling that he was having. No matter how hard he tries, he just can't seem to ignore it. Despite that, not wanting to worry over nothing, he tries to push the matter aside. For now anyways.

Deciding on it, and at the same time, Yugi then felt another small pain coming back from earlier on. The boy winced at it as he places his head into his palm and endures the pain.

"Yugi, are you okay?"

Slowly looking over his shoulder, Yugi's gaze locked with Ryou's, brown, concern eyes. The smaller teen gave a reassuring smile to his friend before answering. "I'm fine, Ryou. It's nothing. Just the headache from this morning, is all." he explained.

Ryou gave a nod seeing he understood. "I see. But perhaps you should stop by at the nurse. Maybe she might give you some painkillers to help it go away." the albino kindly suggested.

"Yeah I think I will. Thanks, Ryou." Yugi said as he nods in return. He then tries to refocus on the subject as he agrees to himself not to be so paranoid from any other distractions for the remainder of the class or so he would like too.

...puzzleshipping...

Before heading to his next class, Yugi took Ryou's advise and stopped at the clinic on the way there. Going into the room Yugi saw the nurse as she sat behind her desk and looks up to the young student. Yugi then told her about the headache he has been having.

Understanding it, the nurse got up as she walked towards one of the cabinets and took out some pills. She handed them to him along with a cup of water to help him swallow it down better. After taking the pills Yugi thanked the nurse as he left the clinic.

Walking in a steady pace Yugi founded his mind started to drift away. Even though he shouldn't be bothered by it, the boy began to think over of what he had seen from his previous class.

Not having to go much on, but Yugi could tell that there was something strange going on with the three teens. Though most of the worrying was aiming at the crimson teen. He wasn't himself at all the rest of the period. Among them Yami would be the one to be more social-able with everyone in the classroom. But today he wasn't. It was as if he was keeping himself away from the rest of the world.

Yugi sighed. _This is ridiculous. Why am I so concern about Yami like this? I haven't before. So why now?_

Yugi didn't know all that well about the older teen. The only thing he was going by was his reputation. But he wanted to change that. He wanted to get to know the real Yami. And maybe even become friends with him. Yet every time when he does he lets the opportunity slip by him. As if he was afraid of something.

The boy knows it was only his wishful thinking for it to happen. Yet he couldn't help but not to cling too the thought.

Yugi continued to walk down the hallway as he was lost in his own thoughts. Being so he wasn't aware of his surroundings. A few older students came the opposite way as they by pass the younger teen. Not seeing it, one of the teens roughly pushes Yugi as the boy fell onto the floor. His puzzled face then looks up meeting the other students.

Giving Yugi a snarky look, one of the older teens met the confused expression. "Hey, watch where you're going, you little brat."

Yugi gave a small flinch at the harsh words. He didn't know why but somehow he always seems to be attracting the bullies. Even when he avoids any unnecessary fights, somehow it always comes to find him.

"I-I'm sorry." he whispered as he begins to stands back up.

Right when he was able too, the bully then reached out to him as he grips onto his collar and slams him against the lockers behind the younger teen. Yugi whimpered as he felt the pain vibrate through his body.

"I'll give you something to be sorry about!" the older student shouted as he pulls back his fist. Yugi closed his eyes preparing himself for the hit.

"Leave him alone."

Just barely able to Yugi glances down the hall. His eyes widened at the sight that was before him. Two cold, daggers, of crimson eyes staring threateningly at the bully who was harming the boy in his grasp.

"Huh? What did you say?" one of the teens said as he stood between them as the other followed.

"You heard me. Let him go and leave him be." Yami repeated in a darker tone. "And maybe I won't have to hurt you."

The first teen laughed out loud. "Hurt us? I don't think so. It's you who's going to get hurt. Get him."

Given the signal the two teens started to charge with the attack. The second teen threw a fist going at the teen's face. Easily dodging the assault Yami was able to catch the teen's palm into his own. Being slightly baffled at it, he then took his other hand as he tires to give him another blow. Knowing of what he was thinking Yami grabs hold onto the hand before it could even make the hit. He then throws the teen against the wall that was beside him. The student slumped onto the ground as his vision went black.

Suddenly, having to see it from the corner of his eyes, Yami ducks as another fist tries to make contact with him. Taking his own the crimson teen turns the attack back at the teen. Feeling the blow against his stomach the student crouched down as he then passes out.

Being irradiated at the sight in front of him the first teen lets go Yugi. He started to gain a little speed as he spun halfway around, giving him a round house kick. Feeling his foot made contact he smirked at his victory. School's idiol or not he wasn't going to let anyone off easy. Though something didn't felt right. He glanced back at his foot as his eyes wide with surprise. It was hanging in mid-air only a few inches away from his face.

The teen struggled to have him let go but there was no sign that he was going to. Seeing that struggling was futile the bully stopped. He looks over as he founded himself staring into the deep red eyes. Seeing such a sight the boy felt his body become numb. His eyes were redder than any he has seen in his life. There was something frightening about those eyes. As if they weren't human.

"Don't _ever_ come near him again or else I'll make you regret it." Yami promised as he lets go of the frightened teen. The bully nodded his head in a frantic way and scrambles in a disoriented way as his friends soon followed.

Making sure that they were gone Yami turns his attention at the small teen who was still sitting on the floor in shock.

Yugi was completely befuddle of what he just seen. Yami Sennen had just protected him. He couldn't believe of what has happened. To be saved by the one person he has been admiring was something that he would only find himself dreaming. But this time it wasn't a dream. It was real.

"Are you alright?" the voice brought the younger boy back as looks up and saw a hand being reach out to him.

Yugi felt his face heating up at the scene. He has never been this close to the older teen before. This was something completely new to him. Seeing the exotic crimson eyes from a distances and up close were two different experiences for the young teen.

Taking the offer Yugi hosted himself up from the ground as he tries to regain his balance. "I-I am. Thank you." he says as he looks away trying to not land back in front of him.

"It was my pleasure. They shouldn't have ganged up on you like that in the first place. It wasn't right for what they did." Yami said. "What's your name, little one?"

"Huh? Oh...Y-Yugi." Yugi managed to get out as he blushes.

"Yugi. It's a nice name. I'm Yami." the crimson teen muttered. Yugi kept his gaze away from the older teen. Noticing it, Yami lifted an eyebrow. "Why are you so nervous, Yugi?"

Yugi's eyes widened at the sudden question. He was hesitant on answering. He couldn't find the right words. He didn't want to come too strong on Yami since he probably gets that enough from everyone else in the school. But then he didn't want to lie to him either.

"I...it's just that we've never actually met before. And I'm a little shy at meeting new people." Yugi mutters as he rubs his head.

Yami grin softly at the younger teen. "I see. It's only to feel that way to be nervous around those who you aren't too familiar with. Nor of have any interaction before, right?" the boy gave a nod. "Then you don't have to be so nervous around me, little one. I promise there is no need for that. I am just another fellow student just like you."

"Well, thank you." Yugi says as he starts to relax a bit. The last thing he wants is to past out in front of the school's idol.

"Of course." " right before Yami was about to say something else the second warning bell rang.

"Oh no. Now, I'm going to be late." Yugi said with a sigh as he started to walk down the hallway. Stupid bullies. Wasn't there going to be at least be a day where they don't make him late.

"Would you like for me to walk to you to your class?" Yami offered.

"Huh? Oh no, you don't have too, I don't want make you late either." Yugi says as he mentally hitting himself in the inside.

"If you're going this way then it's no trouble. Since my class is also in the same direction." the older teen explained. He then started to walk along side the boy until he was a few inches ahead of him. "And I want to make sure no one else harms you on the way there."

"Well, okay. If you insist." the younger teen mumbles bashfully.

The two boys walked down the hallway as they made their way to the classrooms. Yami then glances at the boy as his eyes squinted. There was something bothering him.

"Yugi?"

"Yes, Yami?"

"Why did those students try to beat you up?" Yami asked. He knows he shouldn't be asking but it was something that he wanted to know.

Yugi narrowed his eyes. "Well, in truth, I was lost in my own thoughts and I didn't see who was coming and I guess I ran into them."

"Just for that?" Yami questioned in a surprise tone.

The boy nodded. "Yeah. I said I was sorry but they started to push me back until I was against the lockers. I'm not muh of a fighter. In fact I don't like violence. I try to stay away from them if necessary."

"Hmm. You're a kind-hearted person, Yugi." being surprised by it Yugi looks up at Yami.

"What do you mean?"

"A normal person would tried to fight back. But you, you resorted to non-violence manner and try to do the right thing." Yami explains. "That's is what most people seem to forget. Not everything can be answered with brute force." Yami smirked at his own comment. _Like I'm the one to talk. Oh how I can hear Seto now fussing at me for saying something so naive._

"Well, you're right about that, Yami." the smaller teen said. Hearing his Yami glances down. "Though it didn't help at the end."

"You did have help. There is nothing wrong with that." Yami says as he smiles. He then looks back up as they approaches a door. "Is this it?"

"It is." Yugi said as he stood in front of it and was about to take the knob when he turns his eyes back onto the crimson teen. "Thank you again, for helping me, Yami."

"It's no trouble, little one. Though I did enjoy our time together. If it was only short." said Yami.

Yugi then felt his heart skip a beat for a moment. "I did as well." but then sadness quickly took over as he realizes that they were about to depart. _I want to ask him but...I don't know if I should._

"Yugi, if you don''t mind, I would like to spend more time with you. Maybe get to know you a little better?" Yami asked as if he knew what Yugi was thinking.

Yugi blinked several times. He asked the same question he was about to ask. It was as if he was reading his mind or something. Not thinking too much on it, Yugi shook his head as he got the thoughts out.

"Y-Yeah. I...I would like that too." the boy answered shyly.

"Maybe I can break you of that shyness habit in the future." the older teen said as he chuckled. He always did like challenges.

"Yeah. Maybe." Yugi mutters and grins softly.

Yami smiles at the boy. He felt as though he smiled more times then he originally have through out the other days. But he didn't mind. "I guess I better let you go then before getting you into trouble." right before Yugi could answer Yami bents down at the smaller teen. Parting his lips together he then places a small peek onto the boy's cheek. "Tit'l next time, little one."

Yami walks by Yugi as he disappears. Looking behind him Yugi could see he was already gone. Being slightly baffled by of what just happened, the boy places a hand against the cheek the older teen had lifted on him. Not only was he able to spend some little time with of the one who he has been admiring, but now he has made it so that he is able to see him again.

Just when he was about to enter the room Yugi let out a deep breath as he opens the knob. To know that the only thing that was left on his mind was that he was given his first kiss by someone who he thought could never happened with.

...

AN: _So I hope that was entertaining enough for now. Recap; Yami had wipe Yugi's mind from the night he was as far as Yugi knows it, this is his first time meeting Yami face to face. I know probably the bully thing is very typical but it's what came to mind. Plus I needed some excuse for them to finally 'meet'._

 _Until next time. :)_


	6. Private Message

Hello my fellow reviewers.  
I am so very sorry for not updating any of my stories for the past year or so. I have not meant for it to be this long. I haven't really forgotten about my stories, it's just that mostly, I have somewhat fallen out of writing for a while. As I mention in my bio, I'm really not that much of a writer to begin with and I get very easily distracted but other things. Like for one; the last few months I have been desperately trying to get better at my work as an artist with drawing (which is my true passion though I'm very much an amateur artist), as well as getting into other series. But mainly I live with my grandparents and I have been helping them out (along with my mother) and keeping them somewhat happy.  
I'm hoping to get back into writing at some point, don't know exactly when but hopefully soon (since I've been having other ideas for other couples popping up every now and then in my head and of course of getting to finish my current stories). Though in the meantime, I may go back on some of my stories and try my best to edited them and make them a little bit better.  
I know that there's a number of you all who are waiting ever so patiently for the next chapter on my stories and I thank you for waiting up until now for sticking around. :)


End file.
